The Death of the Fellowship
by Cerulean
Summary: This is a story that I wrote while in a pissy mood a while back. It's not my finest work, but some may find it humorous.


Authors Note: This sucks, I'm warning you, I was in a bad mood. 

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn walked through a thick forest, feeling despair. It had been two days since they had set off to rescue Pippin and Merry from the hands of orcs, and they hadn't seen a sign of the two hobbits.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped and bent down. Looking intently at the ground, he picked something up.

"Look at this," he announced, holding up a leaf clasp "It's the brooch from one of the hobbits cloaks."

They all perked up after passing the metal leaf around and looking at it. Their cheerful attitude didn't last long though. They could hear a noise from the brush. Legolas drew back his bowstring...

THWACK! An arrow came sailing from the trees, hitting Legolas right in his chest. He collapsed.

"Noooo!" cried out Gimli "Who did that?!"

There was no response. Only silence came from the trees.

Gimli and Aragorn knelt down next to the fallen elf prince. He was still alive, but barely, drawing staggered breaths.

"Find...the...hobbits...and...be...careful...someone...is...out...to...get...us". With that final piece of advice, Legolas died.

Gimli and Aragorn had no choice but to bury the young Silvan elf and move on. Even more depressed than before, they walked through the woods. At night, they built a fire and rested. The next morning they arose and set out.

"Look!" cried out Gimli, pointing towards a figure dressed entirely in white in the distance 'That must be Saruman!"

Aragorn agreed. He pulled out his sword, and snuck up behind the old man garbed in white. Quickly, he thrust the sword into his back.

"AHHHH!" shouted out Gandalf the White "You fool!"

"I thought you were dead" exclaimed Aragorn, feeling confused and guilty.

"I am now, thanks to you! I came back as Gandalf the White..." gasped out Gandalf.

Gimli rushed up, just in time to see Gandalf die. He didn't get a good look at the wizard though.

"Was that Saruman?" the diminutive dwarf demanded.

"Uh, yes," replied Aragorn, leading the dwarf away from the corpse.

As they continued walking through the forest, both Gimli and Aragorn noticed that the trees were getting odder and odder. They both felt very creeped out by dusk, so they stopped to build a fire. Gimli took out his axe, and selected an especially large tree to chop wood from. He began hacking at the trunk.

"Hruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" screamed the tree, throwing Gimli through the air as the blade pierced its bark. Gimli landed with a sickening thud on the ground, his back broken.

"Great," sighed Aragorn "It was an ent."

The ent glared at Aragorn, but didn't attack him. Suddenly, two hobbits came scurrying out from behind the massive tree. It was Merry and Pippin!

They looked in shock at the body of Gimli, then looked accusingly at Treebeard, the ent that had killed him.

"How could you?!" wailed Pippin.

Treebeard just shrugged, turned around and left.

'Where's Legolas?" asked Merry.

Aragorn explained the whole story, only leaving out the part about mistakenly killing Gandalf. He figured what the hobbits didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

So Aragorn, Pippin and Merry settled down for the night, trying their best to ignore Gimli's corpse. They decided that tomorrow morning they would leave the forest.

That night, they all slept fitfully, tormented by nightmares. They awoke in foul moods the next morning.

"No, you can't borrow my pipe!" shrieked Merry at Pippin "It's mine, not yours!"

Pippin threw himself at Merry. The two grappled on the forest floor for a couple minutes, before Aragorn broke it up.

After that incident, Aragorn figured it was time to get moving. The three started walking. 

By late afternoon, they had reached the plains outside the forest. Merry and Pippin rushed on ahead, with Aragorn bringing up the rear.

Aragorn noticed a galloping noise in the distance. He turned in the direction it was coming from. Over a hill in the distance, hundreds of riders on horses came bearing down on them. Aragorn jumped up and down, waving to get their attention. The headed right for him.

Unfortunately, the Riders of Rohan didn't notice the two small hobbits in front of Aragorn. Their horses trampled right over them, without detecting a thing.

Aragorn stood, mouth agape, staring at the spot where the two hobbits had been. The riders came to halt in front of him, not knowing what they had done.

"You killed them!" yelled Aragorn, unsheathing his sword. He ran towards their leader, and struck him down. A dozen riders unsheathed their own swords and converged on him. After taking quite a few of them out, Aragorn was killed.

Meanwhile...

Sam and Frodo sat around the small fire that Sam had built. The stocky hobbit felt sad that there was nothing to cook. All they had was _lembas_. Although _lembas _was good, one got sick of it after a while. The two hobbits sat in silence.

"Do you see that?" screeched Frodo "Over there!". He pointed at an outcropping of rocks, where a shadowy gray figure darted to and fro.

Sam and Frodo unsheathed their swords and approached the rocks.

Something dropped down on Sam, strangling him so he couldn't breath.

"Argghhh!" he gasped, trying to pry the cold, long fingers off his throat. Frodo stabbed the creature, but it was to late. Sam was dead, killed by Gollum, who in turn had been killed by Frodo.

Frodo started crying. Sam had been his only companion, and now he was dead. After sobbing for several hours, Frodo fell asleep.

He woke up about it hour later. It was snowing, and freezing cold. The fire had gone out a while back. Frodo decided to take shelter in a cave.

Frodo walked into the cave, holding his sword, Sting out. Since Sting wasn't glowing blue, as it did when orcs were around, he figured it must be safe inside. 

Once he was fairly deep inside the cave, Frodo sat down. It was pitch black, so he pulled out the star light that Galadriel had given him. It illuminated the cave.

Frodo was confused to see long, thick ropes strewn about the area. Looking closer at one, he discovered that it was silk from a spider. A huge spider.

That's when Shelob, the huge spider that lived in the cave, dropped down and ate the little blue-eyed hobbit.

The End.


End file.
